epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Padsquad2010/Bruce Bochy vs. Dick Williams rap meanings
This is the rap meanings page for my San Diego Padres Rap Battle. This is not the actual battle page. If you don't understand a line please come to this page, but otherwise this shouldn't be necessary. Bochy: I am the shining example of Padres playoff glory. (He is saying that he best exemplifies the Padres in the playoffs) I won the division 5 times, along with the entire franchise history (He is saying that he is the only Padre to be on every playoff team) I managed mediocre teams into baseball’s record books, (He is saying that while his teams weren't loaded with talent, he still made them good) Meanwhile your teams were loaded up with Gwynn, Gossage and Garvey. (He is saying that Williams, on the other hand, had talent fed to him) I used my scouting skills to track down talent, (Bruce Bochy is saying that like a professional scout, which is someone who goes to independent and collegiate leagues to find talent, he can find hidden talent in major leaguers) Now my great find Hoffman’s going in the Hall. (Building off, Bochy says he discovered Trevor Hoffman's talent for closing. Closers aren't typically expected to have a dominant changeup) You think Tony Gwynn was your great triumph? (Bochy is mocking Williams, who would believe that he discovered Tony Gwynn's talent) The front office knew he was great long before you were called. (The Padres only took Gwynn in the third round in the draft because they knew he wouldn't go any earlier. Williams wouldn't have known that.) I even helped your own team make the series before cutting my own path. (Bochy was on the 1984 World Series team as a player, under manager Dick Williams, but then he became a manager of his own) I’m a Giant in the Padres world, and I will be your downfall. (He is referencing that he is now a San Francisco Giant, and he will be destroying Williams) Williams: Who were you on my Series team again? (Williams says he doesn't remember Bochy) Oh that’s right, you were a lowly backup to Terry Kennedy. (Terry Kennedy was the Padres catcher, Bochy was his backup.) I set the trend you continued, I even did it better. (Williams set the trend of making the playoffs, which Bochy continued, and he got farther than Bochy ever did) I came back to beat Chicago. I took one from Detroit. (He is describing his victory to claim the National League Pennant in 1984, and his one win, the only Padres game won ever in the World Series.) Then you came and managed the worst team in playoff history. (The 2005 Padres were actually the worst playoff team ever, going 82-80 to win a wild card spot) It’s no wonder that you lost twice to St. Louis in NLDS, (He is not surprised that St. Louis beat them twice in the first round of the playoffs.) I mean your best pitcher could only stay out for one inning. (Trevor Hoffman would only pitch for the ninth inning. He was easily their best pitcher.) You had Tony Gwynn, somehow you weren’t winning. (Unlike Dick Williams, who won a game with Tony Gwynn, the best Padres player ever, Bochy got swept while Gwynn was on his team.) I did better than you in one shot, (Williams only got to the World Series with San Diego once, in 1984. He did better than Bochy) You got four tries and failed to match my mark. (Bochy was in the playoffs as a manager 4 times, failing to win one game in the World Series like Dick Williams.) Your players didn’t match up to Sosa, Bonds, and McGwire. (Bochy's players were way worse than the power hitters of the day.) They had to build the park so that you could beat one player. (The Padres home stadium, PETCO Park, was built really big and next to the ocean specifically to prevent Barry Bonds from hitting home runs.) Bochy: I managed during the steroid era, opened wide by Ken Caminiti. (Ken Caminiti was the whistleblower for PED use. He played for the Padres at the time.) While juicers got caught, I maintained my team’s credibility. (Contrary to what you might expect from the previous line, the Padres had few Performance Enhancing Drug (PED) abusers) You never had to deal with the struggles of my time. (Dick Williams didn't deal with PEDs.) In your day, being a dirty player meant you were covered with grime. (Dirty players used to mean actually dirty, unlike the modern meaning of used PEDs) I made all my players look good. My division’s weakness helped me too. (He is saying that he made his natural, not drugged up players look good, and was admittedly helped by the NL West being very weak.) Do you’d think you’d make the postseason if you had my various teams’ talent pool? (The Padres didn't have a lot of talent.) My infield was Burroughs, Greene, Loretta, Nevin (Sean Burroughs only played from 2002-2005, and for some reason 2011, Khalil Greene suffered Social Anxiety Disorder, and his career ended when the Padres went into rebuilding mode, Mark Loretta was actually okay, and Phil Nevin was aging. This was the 2005 Padre infield, why he mentions that is in the next line.) I squeezed all the talent I could out of each of them. (He made the most of a terrible situation with the infield.) I’ve since moved on to San Francisco, now I’ve got one more ring than you. (He started managing the San Francisco Giants in 2007, and now he has won 3 World Series, compared to Dick Williams' two. Rings are given as awards in the World Series.) And look at this, I’m still active, so it will just pile on. (Bochy still manages. Williams doesn't. Bochy can win more World Series.) A new Gigante dynasty that’s ready to crush you. (The Giants sometimes wear jerseys that say Gigantes, the Spanish word for Giants. He has started what has been referred to as a dynasty.) Williams: You’ve always been the manager who got time to bond with players. (Most managers manage for three or four years before getting fired, Bochy was with San Diego for 12 years, and has been with San Francisco for 8.) Only one more ring than me, yet I was only there for three years. (Williams is saying that despite, Bochy having won more World Series (3 with San Francisco), than him (2 with Oakland), he did so with much less time to do it.) You complain that your teams sucked, which is true, (Williams is saying that all Bochy's complaining about his teams' talent is true, while giving a solid diss) You didn’t make them any better than a free roaming zoo. (A free roaming zoo implies the animals are on the loose, which isn't good.) You want to call Burroughs and Greene success stories? (He is referring to the line about the infield with Sean Burroughs and Khalil Greene. He says they aren't true successes.) Greene literally couldn’t leave the team and this Burroughs who is he? (Greene suffered Social Anxiety Disorder, and once he got traded, was forced to retire. He is saying Sean Burroughs is just another player.) He was called “Chop Chop” because you failed to teach him running. (Burroughs was affectionately known as Chop Chop, because he couldn't run at all. He was really good at getting base hits, though.) There’s a myriad of other failures for you, so-called scout. (He is referring to Bochy's line about finding talent. He says he wasn't good at it.) You can stay in San Francisco, where everybody’s old. (The San Francisco Giants are filled with aging veterans. This would also mean he is calling Bochy old, despite Williams actually being older.) I’m the first successful manager here, the original. (The Padres never made the playoffs until Williams became manager, so he is the original successful Padres manager.) Now that this battle is settled, you’ve been officially pigeonholed! (Williams is saying that since he already won, Bochy is not worth paying attention to anymore.) Category:Blog posts